Episode 4316 (22nd March 2006)
Plot Jimmy invites Ion, one of the King's new builders to The Woolpack for a congratulatory drink, for all the workforce's hard work. Martin clocks this, over-hears Ion's foreign accent, and wonders to Louise what the Kings are up to. This gives Louise an idea to find out more information for Martin. Whilst collecting glasses later, she quizzes Ion, with detailed questioning. Jimmy notices this and warns Ion that her boyfriend is a copper. Ion's reaction to this news confirms the worst for Jimmy. His new builders are working in the country illegally. Back at Pear Tree Cottage, Matthew catches Jimmy on the phone trying to hire new labour. He guesses what's happened and tells Jimmy to clear the site immediately. Soon after, Martin pays Jimmy and Matthew a visit and asks about Ion, having already got police colleagues on the site. However, Martin is too late. All evidence has been destroyed - Ion no longer works for the Kings. It is clear that Matthew is getting jaded with picking up after Jimmy and he blasts him. Jimmy gets defensive knowing that Matthew is only being a hard faced workaholic to stop him from thinking of Sadie. Later Louise realises that she inadvertently tipped the Kings off and ruined Martin's chance to bring the Kings to book. Matthew realises it must be Louise and afterwards, subtlety threatens her in the pub. Matthew receives an invitation which disturbs him Tom gives some post to Matthew. Opening it, Matthew is thrown to see it is an invite from Sadie, to her wedding - tomorrow! He reveals nothing to Tom or Jimmy, and throws the invitation in the fire. Jack placates Diane by telling her that he is going to see Andy, with Daz, to make Andy see sense. Up at Butler's Farm, Jack reminds Andy of his responsibility to Daz. Andy promises to take care of Daz, but won't be forced to choose between him and Katie, and stresses that Katie needs him now. Daz, upset, storms upstairs to get some school stuff. Jack tells Andy that Daz can stay with him for a while. Still feeling it is Daz and Jack who are being unreasonable, Andy reckons he's just doing the right thing by Katie. Pointing out that the 'right thing' may have cost him his relationship with Daz, Jack and Daz leave. Alice tells Sam that she feels they've got to grips with settling Samson in and she now wants to get married. Sam is not so convinced. Later Alice and Lisa visit Ashley to see if they can fix a date for the wedding sooner, rather than later. Alice spots an advert in the local paper for a fair, which gives her the idea to have the reception there, when the fair visits in April. Back at the Dingles, Sam is initially reluctant but gets swayed by the reaction of the rest of the family. Later Del is measuring Alice up for a wedding dress and marvels at how quickly she's lost her baby fat. Quickly realising what she has just said and mortified by her faux pas, Del apologises. Alice quietly wishes her cancer didn't cast a black cloud over everything but makes a joke to put Del at ease. Being a good friend when Debbie is rejected by Ivan, Jasmine reassures her that neither of them needs a man as they've got each other. Ashley overhears Debbie and Jasmine's conversation, spots them hugging, and is perturbed. With Andy's support, Katie prepares for her father's funeral. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast *Mark Tyler - Richard Kay *Ion Antonescu - Ovidiu Matesan Locations *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room and Jasmine's room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,820,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes